The Judge
High-powered and very concealable |unlock = 35 |slot = 3 |wtype = 2 |type = 5 |price = $798,000 |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 25 |rpm = 0.12 |damage = 95 |accuracy = 52 |stability = 28 |concealment = 29 |threat = 28 |reload_min = 2.25 |reload_max = 2.25 |range_min = 8 |range_max = 12 |pellets = 6 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 }} The Judge is a Community Item that was released on August 7th in celebration of one million members on the Payday 2 Steam Community, alongside the Money Bundle melee weapon, as part of CrimeFest 2014. Overview is a highly concealable secondary shotgun. It resembles the Bronco .44 in many aspects; reloads all shells at once, can be fired as quickly as the trigger can be pulled, and its profile is small and does not obstruct the user's view as much as other shotguns do. 's strength lies in its damage; it has the second highest shotgun damage per shot, right behind the Mosconi 12G and Joceline O/U 12G, as well as the highest rate of fire. has an ammo pool of 20 (Fully Loaded will increase it to 25, disconsidering Ammunition mods), such small ammo reserve means that the player should either focus as a "Specials Killer" weapon, reserving it for high-threat enemies, or use it in crowded areas, where the player could achieve more than one kill per shot. Despite having the appearance of a pistol, is a shotgun and therefore benefits from the Enforcer's Shotgun related skills such as Shotgun CQB, Shotgun Impact, Hard Boiled and Overkill (skill). When using ammunition types other than Buckshot, AP Slugs or HE Rounds, fires 6 projectiles per shot. The Judge has the highest concealment rating for secondary shotguns. Summary Pros: * Has the second highest damage of all shotguns. * High concealment * Fast reloads (Especially with Shotgun CQB basic) * High rate of fire for a shotgun Cons: * Very low stability * Strong visual recoil * Low total ammo count * Low magazine capacity, exasperated by the inability to utilize Mag Plus, and the lack of an extended magazine option. * High price Tips * The Judge, when adequately modded and complemented by skills, can reach impressive levels of damage, capable of killing all non-special enemies with a single headshot even on Death Wish, making it a reliable and ammo-efficient close range weapon. The Judge has only a few possible mods, but each will significantly alter how the weapon behaves. ** With Shark Teeth, Ammunition mods, and the Shotgun Impact skill, The Judge can surpass 150 damage - enough to kill Specials (except Bulldozers) with a single headshot on Overkill and below. ** With the Silent Killer Suppressor, The Judge will still deal as much damage as a Locomotive modded for damage. While its possible to further increase the damage with skills, or ammunitions, the damage is still enough to kill all common enemies, and most specials with a single shot. ** With the King's Crown Compensator, the player can have a reliable and accurate secondary shotgun. *** Adding Flechette rounds can significantly increase its reach and further improve accuracy at the cost of reduced damage. *** Adding AP Slugs, this weapon becomes a very reliable shotgun, dealing the most damage of all secondary weapons except the HRL-7, and being capable of piercing shields, enemies or thin walls at the cost of reduced total ammo. **** Note that, with the following; Spotter, Cleaner, Shotgun Impact Aced, Helmet Popping, and AP Slugs, the player can spot the Shield and kill him with a single headshot, even at medium range. *** Adding HE Rounds, this shotgun will become very effective on Bulldozer and Shield as it can take out Bulldozer armor in 4 hit and you can pair up with any primary weapon to finish him off by shooting him in the head. * Given the weapon's nature as a shotgun, low accuracy will not pose a hindrance. When choosing sights, it is advised that the player choose one of the Circle reticles or Angle for an useful and clear image. You might also want to equip a gadget to help getting a clear estimate on where shots will land. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Judge-Greed.png| Judge-Pixel.png| Judge-Frenzy.png| Judge_checkmate.png| Judge-Pocket-Patriot.png| Achievements }} Trivia * The Judge is based on the Taurus 4510PLYFS, a "pocket-sized" variant of the Taurus Judge, the real-life Judge has a longer barrel. Due to it being classified as a shotgun, the in-game iteration likely fires .410 shotshells. ** The in-game name of the weapon might have either been inspired by the real Judge, or because of a mistake in identifying the base weapon by the developers. This is not unusual, as the Taurus 4510PLYFS has the words "The Judge" stamped onto the side of its barrel, which might confuse users who are unfamiliar with Taurus products. *** The in-game Judge lacks the red rubber insert strip found on the real Judge. This is usually another method of telling apart the PLYFS from the full-sized version. ** Unlike portrayed in-game, neither the Taurus Judge nor its many derivatives are legally considered as shotguns in real-life (anywhere in the world outside the state of California, as the baseline Judge is considered a short-barreled shotgun in said state), their rifled barrels qualifies them as common handguns instead. ** From a realistic standpoint, the high in-game damage rating of the Judge is highly unusual as the type of shell it uses, the .410 Bore, is currently the smallest marketed shotgun shell. *** The in-game Judge can be made to use 000 Buckshots, which is redundant, as the type of .410 Bore shells it uses is already a specialized variant of said buckshots. * When using any gadget, the rail adapter has a Brazilian flag on the right side and "Made in Brazil" stamped near the the cylinder. * A railed mount similar to the Bronco Scope Mount can be seen attached to the weapon when a Sight mod is being used, despite the Scope Mount being unavailable to the Judge. * The Judge is the only double action revolving shotgun in ''PAYDAY 2. * The Judge uses the same animations as the Bronco .44. ** As the Taurus Judge's latch (and those of its derivatives) is situated in front of the cylinder itself, it is physically impossible for one to swing a loaded cylinder shut as portrayed in the game, the force of the swing being insufficient for the extractor rod to force the latch down, thus necessitating the use of the user's free hand to secure it manually. This goof is also present on the Bronco .44. * The milestone needed to unlock it was reached on the 27th of July. * The Judge is the most expensive secondary shotgun in the game. * When using a sight/scope, the added rail bears a small rear cap which has the same goat's head decal as the Fire Breather barrel extension. * Despite its revolver design, the Judge is capable of being silenced, although this wouldn't be possible in reality as nearly all revolvers have a small flash gap between the cylinder and the barrel, from which expanding gas (and sound) can escape while firing. ** This is made even more implausible by the Judge/45PLYFS's barrel design, as the short length and small diameter of the weapon's barrel does not contain nor is capable of accepting internal threads to support a suppressor attachment. * The Judge is one of several shotguns in the game to not have the "12G" suffix. The other weapons that shares this characteristic are the M1014, Reinfeld 880, Raven and Street Sweeper. Gallery Judge-preview.png|A preview of the Judge Gun, taken from the Crimefest site. 2014-08-07 00002.jpg|Unmodded Judge. 2014-08-07 00001.jpg|Judge with Gage Courier Mods: King's Crown Compensator, Military Laser Module, & Speculator Sight. The Brazilian flag can be seen on the gadget rail. The Judge FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. External links *Official Crimefest Website ru:The Judge Category:Shotguns Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Community items